El Regreso
by Rosegranger2
Summary: Porque me decepcionó que Susan no volviera en La Última Batalla, porque nunca la consideré esa chica frívola que describen en el último libro. Porque aparte, me quedé con ganas de más.  Narnia y El País de Aslan siguen existiendo. El Regreso. Suspian.
1. En soledad

Estaba esperando, una vez más, como siempre, a que el chico llegara. Sorbió de su taza y arrugó la nariz al sentir las virutas del té rozar sus labios. Nuevamente, apoyó la taza con una suave firmeza y suspiró. Al levantar la cabeza pudo observar que un hombre la miraba con preocupación, tal vez fuera por su suspiro. Ella sonrió dando las gracias pero pretendiendo simbolizar que no le ocurría nada grave. Después volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado y de repente lo vio, ¿o habría sido una imaginación suya? Una pequeña espada había estado apoyada sobre el regazo de aquel hombre… ¿o no? No importaba, claramente era producto de su subconsciente. Se levantó y se marchó con paso decidido hacia su casa.

No volvería a quedar con ningún chico, jamás, siempre hacían lo mismo. Ellos prometían muchas cosas, le decían cosas bonitas al oído, querían que se pusiera guapa para ellos, le hacían toda clase de proposiciones que ella debía rechazar y luego, cuando ya estaban cansados del tonteo, quedaban con ella para dejarla plantada y no volver a verla más. Era tan fácil cuando era más joven… Siempre fue guapa, simpática, inteligente, buena, era esa clase de chicas que tenían que encontrar un marido guapo y respetable rápidamente, porque si no lo conseguían ellas… ¿entonces quién? Pues resulta que todo eran teorías, porque no sucedió así. Dejó todo atrás, cambió de vida, todo por los chicos, por encontrar a la persona de sus sueños, por tenerlo todo junto a él… y no llegó. Sólo hubo uno… habría podido ser el elegido, pero fue tan tonta…

Se dispuso a recoger la cocina, había tenido tantas prisas, para nada, que lo había dejado todo desordenado, después de la comida, para bajar a tomar un café con él. Empezó con un plato, abrió el grifo y el agua corrió, se quedó embelesada mirando cómo bajaba, se deslizaba, suave, dulce, mágica, y todo entonces fue una imaginación, una mujer mayor, que sonreía y le daba la mano a un hombre, sorprendentemente parecido al de la cafetería pero más anciano, y caminaban juntos, charlando, y a la vez, los dos miraron a la fantasiosa, a ella, con severidad, como reprochándole algo, y de pronto una nueva imagen, dos niños corriendo en círculos felices, uno detrás del otro, el niño se cansaba y ponía cara de enfado pero luego se reía y la niña le miraba desafiante, y le hacía burla y los dos seguían corriendo. Pero se pararon, y la miraron también, ambos enfadados, con furia y corrieron hacia ella, no sabía qué hacer, pero la imagen desapareció y en su lugar se formó otra, en ella no había personas felices, ni tampoco tristes, únicamente estaban ellos, todos en fila, mirando hacia arriba, con respeto, solemnidad, siendo conscientes de su destino, de quienes eran.

Todo se borró y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, había caído, se llevó las manos a la cara y alcanzó una lágrima que caía por su mejilla. Decidió que estaba muy cansada para limpiar y en vez de eso, se marchó al salón y se sentó en una silla, apoyó los codos en la mesa principal y a su vez la cabeza en las manos. Había comprado tantas cosas con esperanzas de futuro y ahora todas estaban frustradas. Lloró en silencio, desahogándose, observando a su alrededor, su casa, que no era su hogar, su soledad. En frente estaba la estantería, tantos libros, tanta sabiduría que no servía para nada, y se fijó en un tomo, en el único al que tenía especial cariño, aquellas páginas tenían más de su vida que cualquier otra cosa.

Se puso en pie costosamente y se acercó a la estantería. Primero recorrió el lomo del libro suavemente con los dedos, tenía algo de polvo. Después, delicadamente, lo sacó del estante, y acarició sus tapas, sintiéndolo, recordando, añorando. Volvió a la mesa y lo puso encima, se acomodó en la silla y, con mucho cuidado, lo abrió.

Empezó a pasar las páginas y de sus ojos ya no brotaba una lágrima, sino lo que podría ser un manantial. En aquel tomo había escrito sus emociones y sentimientos durante tanto, todo lo vivido en aquella mágica tierra, que en ese momento ya no era capaz de diferenciar si alguna vez existió o si era producto de su mente, si alguna vez fueron su familia o si siempre estuvo sola en el mundo. También había cartas, escritas entre ella, y sí, bueno, parece que realmente existieron ellos, sus hermanos, hablando de ese mundo tan desconocido para el resto de la humanidad. Incluso, había una flor, imperecedera, se la había regalado un rey, pero ya no recordaba ni su nombre, ni su rostro, sólo sabía que se comportó como una boba con él…

Cuando terminó de verlo todo, cerró el libro, con fuerza, con furia hacia ella misma, no sabía por qué hizo aquello, no quería que hubiera ocurrido. Y le dio la vuelta de nuevo, para que quedara como al principio, intacto. Y entonces, en la portada, vio un título y un sello en el que hasta entonces, nunca se había fijado, es más, si alguien le preguntara, ella diría que nunca habían estado allí. Se acercó más al libro, y más, para ver exactamente qué ponía. A pesar de que las letras habían parecido grandes, se aproximaba y seguía sin verlas. No pudo descubrir nada hasta que su nariz no estuvo rozando la piel de la cubierta, el título recitaba "Las puertas de Narnia". Ella no lo entendió y se fijó en el sello, era diminuto y no conseguía apreciar gran cosa, hasta que en él, empezó a abrirse una brecha de luz, cada vez más grande y entonces pudo distinguir dos grandes puertas, abriéndose. Quiso gritar, su imaginación la apresaba otra vez, pero fue demasiado tarde y sin poder evitarlo ya estaba cayendo, estaba entrando, todo daba vueltas. Y su espalda, golpeó la arena. Desmayada.


	2. Qué hacer

Cuando despertó sintió frío, muchísimo, tocó con sus manos lo que había alrededor y diminutos granitos de arena pasaron a través de sus dedos. Se incorporó lentamente, le dolía la espalda. Una vez sentada pudo comprobar que su ropa estaba mojada. He ahí el por qué había despertado. La subida de la marea, había conseguido alcanzarla y lo que comenzó como una suave caricia del agua en sus pies, continuó hasta empapar la mitad de su cuerpo.

Era de noche, y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo. Al principio no supo si estaba soñando o si realmente había vuelto. Le parecía imposible pero… al fin y al cabo, se encontraba en medio de una playa desierta, no había nada ni nadie a la vista, que no fuera el espléndido paisaje.

Mientras terminaba de ponerse en pie y de acomodarse la vestimenta, escuchó el sonido de unas voces. Primero esperó, no sabía si habían sido más alucinaciones suyas, pero poco después las voces fueron aumentando su volumen y comprobó que eran graves y jocosas, como de seres de gran tamaño y que probablemente buscaran algo, lo que según su experiencia, significaba que si la descubrían no terminaría en muy buenas manos. Comenzó a correr para huir de aquel lugar. Tenía que encontrar algún sitio seguro, en el que refugiarse y poder planear lo que iba a hacer.

Debían haber pasado horas y continuaba caminando a través de bosques, cada vez más cansada, pero no podía parar, aún no estaba a salvo de lo que se encontrase por ahí fuera. Hacía mucho que no caminaba tanto o corría, tal vez desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Y en ese momento, aparte de la sensación de peligro y la angustia que sentía, aparte de la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo y que provocaba que la concentración en su alrededor fuera máxima, en lo único que podía pensar era en qué les había pasado. ¿Dónde estarían? ¿Se encontrarían bien? ¿O podrían estar presos, o incluso a punto de morir? ¿Y si ya estaban muertos, y si había ocurrido, como aquella vez que viajaron a Narnia y habían pasado cientos de años desde que estuvieron allí? Y la única diferencia entonces sería, que esta vez ella estaba sola y que sus hermanos podrían haber perecido en ese lugar, mucho tiempo atrás.

Intentó borrar esas últimas preguntas de su cabeza, era imposible, no podía ser. Ellos nunca la habrían dejado allí sola y menos conociendo la posibilidad de su vuelta. Pero si estaban allí, ¿de verdad sabrían que había regresado? Ante tales cuestiones imposibles de resolver no sabía por cuánto tiempo, se le hizo un nudo en el pecho, le costaba respirar, su inquietud iba en aumento hasta el punto en el que ya no pudo permanecer de pie y se echó al suelo, en forma de ovillo, y lloró, dejó que las lágrimas salieran y corrieran por sus mejillas, y luego por el resto de su cuerpo y cada vez fueron mayores, cada vez hubo más y pronto aquello fue un riachuelo y cuando tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo, sus puños golpearon el suelo, una y otra vez, y gritó, posiblemente como nunca lo había hecho y su llanto se escuchaba incluso en el cielo, era como si los ángeles lloraran, un canto bello y que inclusive a los pájaros y a los animales de la zona, hizo sentir, que mil agujas se clavaban en su cuerpo, transmitiéndoles ese dolor. Pero no pudo aguantar mucho más así y rodó sobre su espalda, para quedar tumbada boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y manteniendo un leve llanto, con esas pequeñas gotitas de sal aún brotando de sus ojos.

Y cuando posteriormente abrió los ojos, su mirada se cruzó con las de la gran cantidad de seres que la rodeaban.


	3. Descubriendo lo ocurrido

Al principio su sorpresa fue mayor que otra cosa y por ese motivo no reaccionó a tiempo cuando todos aquellos seres, ciudadanos de Narnia, comenzaron a acercarse a ella, con caras de extrañeza unos, otros con enfado, algunos sólo con curiosidad… Y ella temerosa, se iba encogiendo a medida que daban más pasos. No podía escapar, no tenía a donde huir y lo más importante, la habían rodeado en un círculo perfecto. Pronto algunos sacaron sus cuchillos, sus espadas y todo tipo de herramientas de caza o lucha. En ese momento la joven se dio cuenta de que no podía esperar más para actuar e inició sus patadas, sus puñetazos, a todo el que se le acercara, pero ellos eran demasiados y no tardó en recibir un golpe en la cabeza con un mazo, quedando así inconsciente de nuevo.

Despertó en una habitación oscura. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron del todo comprobó que sólo había una pequeña lámpara, con cuya luz se pretendía iluminar el cuarto. Intentó incorporarse lentamente, pero rápidamente notó un fuerte pinchazo en la cabeza. Entonces recordó, sobre todo el golpe. Finalmente se puso en pie con cuidado y caminó despacio a través de la habitación, no quería chocar con nada. Abrió la puerta de madera que separaba la habitación de unas escaleras de caracol. Bajó, sin hacer ruido, intentando averiguar dónde estaba, pero sin ser descubierta. Cuando estaba llegando a los últimos escalones escuchó voces y retrocedió dos o tres peldaños. Se agazapó para oír y ver lo que ocurría en la sala.

Estaban en una especie de saloncito. Había una chimenea, una mesa para tomar el té y tres sofás. El suelo era de madera y las paredes de piedra. Algunos sentados y otros de pie, estaban discutiendo. Era como si se hubieran reunido los jefes de los distintos tipos de narnianos. Había un enano, un centauro, un minotauro, un ratón, un humano, un fauno, una ninfa y un tejón. Hablaban, o discutían sobre algún tema, al parecer muy importante. Susan se inclinó un poco más para ver mejor la escena, pero entonces resbaló y cayó dando vueltas por la escalera. Los narnianos, al escuchar el golpe fueron inmediatamente. Casi todos tenían rostros de ira, de odio y de desprecio, menos el tejón y el ratón, que la defendieron.

-¿Veis lo que os decía? Esto solo nos traerá problemas. ¿Quién os dice que debemos fiarnos de ella? –Dijo el minotauro, al parecer el máximo partidario de su muerte.

-Pero, Ennurr, sé razonable. La chica es solo una joven indefensa. Deberíamos ayudarla, al menos hasta que sepamos algo más. No estaría bien atacar a una pobre inocente –Razonó el pequeño ratón.

-Ven conmigo jovencita. No te haremos daño, te lo aseguro. Siéntate con nosotros, en el salón, y explícanos qué es lo que te ha ocurrido. ¿Escapaste del castillo y por eso estabas sola? ¿Te perseguían? – Indagó el tejón.

Ya iban a comenzar a hablar de nuevo, cuando ella les cortó. Decidió que eran el momento y el lugar más indicados para empezar a saber lo que había ocurrido.

-No. No escapé de ningún sitio. Llegué aquí por casualidad. ¿Estáis en guerra ahora? ¿Hay alguien gobernando? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado y qué ha ocurrido desde entonces? – Cuestionó una desesperada Susan.

-Jovencita, tranquila. ¿Sabes que no tenemos ni idea de qué estás hablando? Llegaste por casualidad… ¿de dónde? A Narnia no se llega desde ningún sitio y menos alguien como tú. ¿Acaso eres calormena, alguna telmarina perdida? Si estamos en guerra… bueno, cualquiera que conozca este mundo sabe la respuesta a eso, por lo que ya sabes… Y ¿de qué tiempo hablas, de qué entonces? Ah, pequeña, al parecer, el golpe te sentó mucho peor de lo que yo creía… quizá desees regresar a tu lecho –Relataba el tejón de nuevo.

-Déjala hablar, tejón. Como ser respetuoso y consciente que soy, al mismo tiempo que inteligente, no pretendo hacerte ningún daño si no es necesario, pero habla. Explícanos tu historia, o no tendremos más remedio –Sentenció el centauro.

Susan suspiró. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Contarles que ella era una de las reinas de la antigüedad? Jamás le creerían, y no tenía nada que demostrase lo que decía. ¿Mentirles? Se enterarían seguro. ¿Morir? Nunca sin encontrar antes a sus hermanos. Decidió improvisar sobre la marcha.

-Bueno, eso de que hasta aquí no se puede llegar de ninguna forma… no es del todo cierto. Al fin y al cabo, yo estoy aquí. Y ya sucedió antes, hace muchos años. Llegué en tiempos del Rey Caspian X – Todos los presentes pusieron expresiones de asombro – Sí, así fue. Más tarde, sin yo pretenderlo, tuve que marcharme y bueno, he regresado, también sin que fuera mi intención. Ahora, me gustaría saber cuántos años han pasado aquí desde entonces, y por qué pensasteis en atacarme. Es algo que me hace reflexionar y mi conclusión es que nada bueno está ocurriendo, ¿me equivoco? – Sonrió al acabar, quería demostrar que era alguien en quien confiar.

El centauro fue a hablar de nuevo, al igual que el tejón. El joven humano y el enano se unieron al intento, pero quien finalmente respondió a la recién llegada fue el fauno.

-Mira, joven…

-Phillis – Había dudado. Su primer pensamiento fue decir su nombre, pero conllevaba demasiado riesgo. No diría nada, no hasta que no descubriera a lo que se enfrentaba por completo.

-Muy bien Phillis – Siguió el fauno, que dado que era muy atento, había notado su duda, pero no dijo nada, había algo en aquella chica que le inspiraba confianza – De momento, no haremos nada para dañarte, ya que has sido totalmente sincera – Y tras esas palabras le envió una mirada muy significativa - Y ahora voy a contestarte a tus preguntas: Desde la época del Rey Caspian X, han transcurrido nada más y nada menos que 733 años. De hecho, hoy es el día en que comienza ese nuevo año. Y respecto a si estamos en una situación complicada… sí, para qué negarlo… Esto es Narnia contra Narnia.

Susan se sintió desfallecer, 733 años… Sus hermanos… ¿Qué habría sido de ellos?

-¿En guerra? ¿Narnia contra Narnia? ¿Pero cómo? – Estaba ansiosa por saber, quería actuar, recuperar todo lo que fue suyo, pero era tal la impotencia que sentía… cuanto más deseaba menos lograba.

-Cálmate, por favor. Verás, hace unos 133 años, celebrando el 500 centenario desde que Narnia no necesitaba ser gobernada para vivir en paz, el caos explotó. Todos estábamos bien, en armonía, pero para algunos aquello no era suficiente. Por eso fue que se hicieron con el poder, empezaron a matar gente, fue una masacre. Ahora ellos son los que gobiernan el país, porque al parecer "no puede no gobernarse". Pero claro, ahí estamos los fieles a Aslan, a los reyes antiguos, a Caspian y a sus descendientes – La chica sintió una punzada en el estómago, se encontraba delante de gente que era fiel a ella, pese a no saber quién era… A los descendientes de Caspian… - Seguimos luchando, desde el primer día y no nos rendiremos. Todo era perfecto cuando nos dejaron los reyes, y ahora se ha estropeado. Sólo por unos indecentes con ansias de poder… - Al fauno se le escaparon unas lágrimas. Había tantos recuerdos, tantas cosas ocurridas… - Y lo peor, lo que quisieron llevarse de nuestro mundo fue la magia y no sabemos cómo, pero lo consiguieron. Sabemos que con ella obtendríamos ventaja frente a nuestros adversarios… pero a saber cómo recuperarla.

-¿Por qué se la llevaron? ¿Qué de malo tenía? Al fin y al cabo es lo que hace que Narnia sea lo que es.

-Lo que era querida… - La ninfa habló con una voz melancólica. La chica se imaginó lo duro que debía ser para alguien como ella, cuyo ser, todo lo que la representaba, se encontraba unido a la magia de la naturaleza… Sería como sentirse vacía desde entonces…

-Bueno, pues hay que hacer algo. Narnia nos necesita.

Todos la miraron con sorpresa. No sabían quién era aquella chica, ni el motivo de que hubiera estado allí antes. Ni si podían fiarse de ella. Pero una cosa era clara, nadie había tenido antes tanta disposición a ayudarlos. Además la chica vivía sus palabras como si fuese ella quien lo había perdido todo.


	4. La huida

Bueno, aquí llega el cuarto capítulo. A lo mejor os parece que la historia da un giro algo inesperado, pues ya iba por los derroteros de que se iban a encontrar de nuevo y de que iba a descubrir qué pasó con sus hermanos... ¡Pero no! Intrigas y más intrigas. De todos modos espero que os guste :)

Para Veddartha, que me pidió que los capítulos fueran un poco más largos. Bueno, espero que éste te llene más :P Espero tener el suficiente tiempo para que los siguientes también sean así, es que tengo mucho que estudiar y además tiene que llegar la inspiración.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dedicáis vuestro tiempo a leer este fic, a dejar comentarios en él y por supuesto a los que lo añadís a vuestros favoritos.

Y ya sin más dilaciones, os dejo el capítulo, el cual espero que disfrutéis.

* * *

Pasaron varios días, en los cuales Susan continuó alojada en la casa del señor Tejón. Durante su estancia allí se recuperaba de sus heridas, pero se sentía muy inútil e intentaba ayudar en todo lo que podía. Algunos de sus nuevos conocidos fueron a visitarla varias veces a lo largo de esa semana. Se preocupaban por ella, le preguntaban cosas, intentaban confiar en que era buena. La chica trataba de ser lo más discreta posible y no dar muchos detalles. Continuaba sin querer que se enterasen de quién era. Sus dudas ya no eran por temor a lo que ocurría en ese momento, sino por lo que podría pasar si se enteraban de que ella era la "traidora" entre los reyes. Tal vez dejasen de tener respeto hacia su figura y totalmente hacia su persona. La chica no era capaz de imaginar hasta qué punto podría ser malo, así que permaneció en silencio.

Una noche, mientras que ella ayudaba al señor Tejón a limpiar la cocina, comenzaron a escucharse sonidos en los alrededores de la casa. Inmediatamente se sucedieron una serie de golpes en las paredes del hogar. Algún tabique tembló incluso. El señor Tejón y la chica se asustaron, pero ambos, expertos en situaciones de ese tipo, rápidamente se movilizaron y buscaron por la casa algún arma para protegerse de los invasores. Susan buscó lo que fuera más apropiado, pero lo único que encontró fueron espadas. Finalmente tuvo que decidirse por una, no tenía otra opción. Cuando hubieron cogido todo lo que consideraron necesario, mientras que los ruidos eran cada vez más fuertes y la casa amenazaba con derrumbarse, el señor Tejón subió hasta la mitad de las escaleras y le indicó a la joven que le siguiese, presurosa. Una vez que ella le hubo alcanzado, el señor Tejón deslizó su dedo de arriba abajo por la esquina izquierda de la pared. De la nada pareció la pared desprenderse por ese lateral. La chica no pudo más que exclamar "¡Oh!" pero el señor Tejón se puso un dedo en los labios para que callara. Fue entonces cuando la puertecilla principal de la casa fue derribada y numerosas voces entraron gritando, en busca del que allí viviera. Susan sólo pudo ver parte de la escena desde donde estaba. Los usurpadores destrozaron muebles, derribaron todo lo que encontraron en su camino y furiosos, al no haber nadie, empezaron a prender fuego a todo. A la joven, que veía lo que ocurría desde su posición, se le escapó un leve "¡No!", pero suficientemente alto para que alguno lo escuchara. Iniciaron su búsqueda entre el desorden, el fuego y lo que ya eran ruinas de la casa. El señor Tejón empujó la apertura de la pared, como si fuera una puerta y agarró a la chica de la mano, pidiéndole en voz muy baja, que avanzase junto a él. Susan asintió suavemente con la cabeza y caminó, despacio, dejando su mirada atrás, intentando observar hasta el último momento. Pero entonces una cabeza apareció por la escalera y gritó:

-¡Están aquí! ¡Los he encontrado! – Y fue tras los que escapaban.

La joven tuvo el tiempo justo para reaccionar y corrió, corrió para pasar la brecha, y escuchó un "Plom". De repente todo se volvió oscuro, no había luz y hacía frío. Se encogió en sí misma, con el corazón aún latiéndole deprisa. Hundió la cabeza en sus rodillas, sin hacer ningún ruido, no sabía si había conseguido huir del peligro.

Y todo se iluminó. Lo notó al entreabrir sus ojos, mirando a través de las pestañas. Aquello parecía una cueva, advirtió al levantarse un poco. Una caverna profunda, tal vez demasiado para escapar por allí. Giró sobre sí misma. Tras ella estaba el señor Tejón, que había cerrado justo a tiempo la puerta. Ahora llevaba una antorcha encendida en la mano y tenía el rostro fruncido.

-Vamos. Tenemos mucho que andar – Y avanzó, recorriendo la gruta.

Susan se quedó un poco atrás y la luz fue siendo cada vez más débil. Se sentía culpable. Si no se hubiera entretenido tanto jamás los habrían descubierto y serían libres, sin tener que escapar de algo. Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que dejar de sentirse así por todo. Aceleró su paso hasta llegar junto al tejón.

-Lo siento muchísimo. No era mi intención que esto ocurriera, yo… yo…

-No pasa nada – Y colocó su mano sobre la de ella, no alcanzaba más arriba – Pero ahora tenemos que apresurarnos. Hay formas de llegar hasta nosotros. Esto no es una escapatoria, sólo una manera de darnos algo de tiempo y todo depende de su inteligencia.

Caminaron durante horas. En algunos momentos hablaban bajito, se contaban cosas, creaban estrategias, dialogaban sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que vendría después. En otros, el silencio lo ocupaba todo, era triste, solitario y aterrador, hasta el punto de que la chica creía escuchar voces en su cabeza, tenía pensamientos desgarradores para el alma. De vez en cuando, algún sonido retumbaba en las cercanías de los túneles y rápidamente se daban la vuelta, esperando encontrar a alguien dispuesto a atacarlos, pero ninguna de las veces pasaba nada.

La chica iba ensimismada, pensando en diversas cosas, en uno de esos momentos de lúgubre silencio, cuando creyó escuchar una voz. No sonaba como si estuviera a su alrededor. Parecía más bien estar dentro de su cabeza. La llamaba, susurraba "Susan… Susan… Estoy aquí…" y entonces gritó "¡Nos traicionaste! ¡Nos abandonaste!" y aparecieron una serie de figuras como de humo, que comenzaron a hablarle también:

-Nos dejaste porque nunca te necesitamos y es la verdad, tú lo sabías. Pero aún así es traición y se debe pagar el precio por ello. ¿Nunca pensaste en qué ocurriría? – Dijo Peter. Y alrededor de ella, adaptándose a la estructura de la cueva, se formó la imagen de una batalla. Corrían todos de un lado para otro, con sus armas, dando golpes que eliminaban vidas de adversarios, morían todos, tanto buenos como malos. Y repentinamente, la figura de un joven se acercó más a ella que la de ningún otro. El guerrero sonreía, tal vez las cosas estaban yendo bien para su bando. Inesperadamente un hombre, alcanzó la posición del chico, y sin tiempo para que él pudiera reaccionar, le clavó su espada en medio del corazón. La sonrisa que segundos antes se encontraba en su rostro, desapareció, y su expresión no pasó a ser de miedo, o de sufrimiento, sino de sorpresa. La imagen se desvaneció.

"¡No!" Intentó decir Susan, pero el sonido no salió de su boca. Estaba demasiado petrificada, demasiado aterrorizada, para poder decir nada. Otra de las figuras habló:

-Egoísmo. Sólo así puedo llamar a lo que hiciste. Dejaste todo, Narnia lo era todo para nosotros. Y te marchaste, nos tuvimos que quedar con él – Señaló al que había hablado antes – Tú sabes cómo ha sido siempre mi relación con él. Sí, le quiero, pero ¿y las rivalidades? ¿Y las peleas? ¿Nunca pensaste en qué ocurriría? – Recriminó Edmund. Y se formó una nueva imagen. Esa vez era un valle. Casi se podían percibir los colores de la naturaleza a través del humo. En uno de los salientes del valle, había tres personas: Una niña, casi dejando de serlo para convertirse en mujer, sentada en el suelo, mientras el viento agitaba sus cabellos y jugaba con ellos. Disfrutaba del día, del clima, de la vista, del viento. Un chico moreno, de pie, muy al borde del saliente, con las manos juntas relajadamente en su espalda, que gozaba de la sensación del aire acariciando su rostro, permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados. Solo el tercer personaje, desencajaba en ese ambiente de calma. Éste estaba un tanto separado de los otros dos y no paraba de dar vueltas para un lado y para otro. Su ceño estaba fruncido. Llegado un momento, perdió del todo los nervios y se aproximó a ellos. Los dos jóvenes empezaron a discutir. La niña intentaba separarlos pero no lo conseguía. Al contrario, la disputa iba empeorando. Rápido se convirtió en pelea y se comenzaron a pegar, a dar puñetazos, patadas. La niña les gritaba que se detuvieran, lloraba, pero no le hacían caso. Se encontraban muy cerca del borde, pero no se daban cuenta. Fue cuestión de un momento, el que lo había iniciado todo, empujó al moreno y éste resbaló. Se oyó un golpe lejano y la pequeña chilló.

La imagen se evaporó. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Susan, pero sólo alguna, más valiente que el resto, descendió por su mejilla.

-Las etapas más importantes de mi vida, las viví prácticamente sin unos padres que me ayudaran. Sólo tú estuviste ahí. Tú, aparte de mi hermana, eras mi madre. Eras la única en la que podía confiar, la única que realmente me conocía, la única que siempre estaba ahí. Pero no, me equivoqué, porque tú te marchaste ¿verdad Susan? No sólo me decepcionaste a mí, sino a todos los demás. Tú cambiaste – Explicó Lucy. Otra imagen apareció. Había varias personas, aunque no muchas, en una habitación grande. Lo que saltaba a la vista era la gran cama, sobre la que además la mayoría se inclinaban. En ella había una anciana. Le costaba respirar, y apenas podía hablar. Inspiró y miró a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, faltaba alguien, su rostro triste lo decía. Les sonrió dándoles las gracias y expiró, por última vez.

Las lágrimas de Susan se desbordaron y corrieron, se abalanzaron, invadieron toda su cara. La chica intentó quitarlas con las manos, quería que desaparecieran, pero fue en vano. Era inútil, no se querían detener.

-Susan – La llamó.

Ella levantó de nuevo la cabeza y le vio. Las figuras de sus hermanos eran ahora menos nítidas y habían quedado en un segundo plano, para dejarle paso a él. Intentó decirle algo, lo que fuera, pero el llanto y su estupefacción seguían sin permitirle pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¿Qué crees que te voy a decir Susan? No quiero intentar hacerte sentir mal, no sería justo. Al fin y al cabo, es tu vida, estabas en tu derecho. ¿Qué quieres que te diga Susan? Creo que tanto tú como yo, estamos pensando lo que corresponde a esta situación. No lo intentaste. Es tan simple como eso. No te puedo culpar, porque no hay culpa que aplicar. Sólo tú puedes saber qué era lo correcto – Suspiró – Yo, por mi parte, no podía esperar toda la vida. Tenía un reino al que proteger, el mismo que tú, pero yo cumplí con ello por los dos. Sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención, jamás habrías podido. Y no puedo quejarme de no haber sido feliz, creo que lo fui bastante, siempre se puede mejorar pero… ¿Y fuiste tú feliz?

El joven se dio la vuelta y echó a caminar al igual que los otros, que fueron desapareciendo en la caverna, pero antes de esfumarse por completo, su voz sonó retumbante:

-¡Ah! Y sí Susan, en pasado, sí…

Su cuerpo ya no pudo más. Ni miedo, ni tristeza, ni sorpresa, pudieron detenerlo. Sollozó, bramó, tembló.

El tejón, que iba a su lado caminando, se alarmó ante tan repentina conmoción de la chica.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tú lo has visto. Es… Es… ¡No! – Sollozaba la chica.

-¿Qué he visto? ¡Yo no he visto nada! ¿Qué hay? ¿Dónde? – Demandó el tejón, pensando que se trataba de una amenaza que los perseguía.

-¡Sí! Tienes que haberlo visto. Estaban ahí. Han estado durante mucho rato.

-¿Pero quiénes?

-¿Pero cómo no lo vas a haber visto? Si se encontraban aquí. Me refiero a todos, a Pe… - Y entonces la joven se detuvo. Ya había sentido miedo y soledad antes de que las figuras se manifestaran - ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Este sitio es malo verdad? Alguna especie de magia…

-Verás – El tejón suspiró, entendiendo ya lo ocurrido – Nos hallamos en la Caverna Silenciosa. Hace 133 años, cuando la guerra estalló y nos lo quitaron todo, empezaron a construir esto. Una caverna que pasa por debajo de un río y que tiene algo especial. ¿Magia? No lo sé. Pero provoca las sensaciones más terribles que se puedan imaginar a los que la atraviesan. Hace 100 años, cuando los narnianos que luchábamos por la libertad, nos hicimos con estas tierras, conseguimos que la cueva no fuese contra nosotros, aprendimos a controlar sus males, a no perdernos en la soledad. Así hicimos de ella un aliado, en vez de un enemigo. Pero a ti nadie te ha enseñado... ¿Qué has visto pequeña?

-Nada… - Mintió la joven. El tejón la miró con desconfianza – Nada importante. Sólo algunos fantasmas del pasado – Y se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa.

Anduvieron mucho más aún. Aquel lugar era eterno y a Susan no le gustaba nada. No podía parar de pensar en lo que había visto. Si antes estaba asustada, desde ese momento, más. Seguía sin saber qué ocurrió con todos ellos, necesitaba averiguarlo. Pero todo a su tiempo, llegaría el momento.

Cuando finalmente la caverna comenzó a iluminarse y pudieron ver luz al final del túnel, la chica corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Era el final de la soledad, el fin del mal, de lo que había visto. Era como recobrar algo de esperanza. Una vez estuvo fuera, se deleitó girando y girando sin parar, sintiendo el sol en su cuerpo, con el pelo ondeando debido al viento. Su sonrisa era enorme. Le había sentado tan bien salir de allí… Después se sentó en una roca cercana, a esperar a que su acompañante llegara. Detuvo su mirada en todos y cada uno de los detalles del espléndido paisaje. Era como un cuento. Aquello era tan maravilloso, no podía creer que estuviera rodeado por tanto mal en esos momentos. Recordó su primera visita al país, cuando permaneció allí por años, y lo feliz que era entonces. Se conmovió más que nunca. Ella amaba ese lugar. Se levantó de la piedra y corrió hasta una llanura. Era un espacio cubierto prácticamente por sólo hierba y flores, excepto por algunos árboles que la rodeaban. La joven se tiró y rodó con todo su cuerpo hacia un lado, hacia otro. Se quedó tumbada boca arriba en medio del lugar, con los brazos en cruz y las piernas estiradas totalmente, con una gran sonrisa y los ojos abiertos, atentos al cielo.

El señor Tejón consiguió encontrarla justo en ese momento. La observó. Era una chica adorable. Estaba seguro de que cargaba con un peso enorme en su alma, podía saberlo por todas sus reacciones desde que llegó. Pero era noble, toda ella inspiraba paz.

Susan giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba el tejón y al verlo, se levantó, sin dejar de sonreír. Siguieron juntos su camino, charlando, riéndose. Todo estaba cambiando. El tejón se fijó en que incluso los árboles y las flores, las hojas, tenían colores más vivos. Era extraño.

Es probable que pasara más de un día en todo su trayecto, en el cual comieron apenas nada. Después de haber andado mucho por el bosque, cuando aún había luz solar, aunque no mucha, el tejón y la chica se sentaron. El señor Tejón sacó las pocas provisiones que les había dado tiempo a coger y ambos empezaron a comer. Entonces, a lo lejos, se escuchó un murmullo. Los dos se escondieron, dispuestos a atacar si era necesario. Sus corazones palpitaban fuertemente. Se miraban, nerviosos, y volvían a concentrarse. Así una y otra vez mientras las voces se iban acercando. Cuando estuvieron muy próximas a ellos, salieron corriendo de sus escondites y blandiendo sus armas. Al verse, el desconcierto fue general.

Cantidad de narnianos iban en ese grupo, que al igual que ellos, intentaban escapar. Había seres de todo tipo. Algunos iban solos, otros formaban familias completas. Había padres, madres, pequeños y ancianos. Desde las traseras del grupo, se hicieron paso tres individuos. Ennurr, el minotauro, la miró con cara de enfado. Tiop, el fauno, con una gran sonrisa. Silua, la ninfa, con esperanza.

Tanto la joven como el tejón se unieron al grupo de recién llegados y todos siguieron juntos hacia adelante. Según les contaron, no era la casa del tejón la única que habían allanado. Todos habían tenido que huir como pudieron y poco a poco se habían ido encontrando. A pesar de ello, faltaba mucha gente que vivía en la zona.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Le preguntó Susan a la ninfa, en un momento que estuvieron a solas.

-Al refugio de la resistencia. Lo tenemos establecido como lugar de reuniones, cuando tenemos que tratar temas importantes, como futuros enfrentamientos. Pero ahora que estamos en peligro, supongo que los narnianos de todas las zonas del país, nos dirigiremos allí para acordar qué hacer, y estar a salvo – Respondió Silua amablemente, sonriendo.

La chica fue hablando con muchos seres distintos. Se entretuvo con los pequeños que jugaban y se esforzó por que la gente dejara de mirarla con desconfianza.

-¿Qué va a pasar Tiop?

-No lo sé. Supongo que volvemos a empezar. Durante todos estos años ha habido períodos en los que todos estábamos demasiado cansados para seguir luchando y eran "treguas", pero después lo retomábamos. Supongo que está ocurriendo eso otra vez.

-¿Debería estar asustada o tenemos posibilidades? ¿Hay alguna estrategia planeada? – El fauno evitó su mirada y la joven comprendió lo perdidos que estaban – Dime – Había llegado el momento de saber - ¿Qué ocurrió con los reyes del pasado? ¿Se sabe qué fue de ellos?

-No exactamente, la historia es un poco confusa – La miró con suspicacia – Ellos desaparecieron. Cuando terminó la última batalla, el Rey Tirian y los reyes antiguos se marcharon con Aslan y nadie volvió a saber de ellos nunca más. Bueno, no todos, la reina Susan no volvió, pero tampoco se ha sabido nada de ella desde mucho antes. ¿Por qué? – Esta vez fue la chica quien cambió la dirección de su mirada. A pesar de que se fiaba de ella, al parecer todos tenían secretos que preferían no desvelar tan claramente.

El sonido de un cuerno de alarma llamó la atención de los que estaban llegando. Continuaron, acercándose al refugio. Había muchas criaturas en la puerta de entrada, dando la bienvenida a los recién llegados. Era verdad que todos habían acudido a aquel lugar, y que toda Narnia estaba en peligro de nuevo. Haciendo que tropezase, pasó Ennurr.

-¡Eh! Esto ya no me parece bien. Si tantas ganas tienes de que me vaya, así lo haré. Pero no me has dado ninguna oportunidad y me parece que la merezco. ¿Acaso he hecho algo hasta ahora contra vosotros? Creo que no. Así que decide, pero ten cuidado de elegir bien – Gritó la joven llega de ira, provocando el asombro del minotauro y del fauno, así como de todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor, que miraron expectantes al primero, esperando su decisión.

-Puedes quedarte – Le dijo Ennurr, con resignación, aceptando la verdad – Quién sabe. Quizás aún no lo sabemos y seas nuestra única esperanza – Susan sonrió, al igual que los demás. Era valiente y eso les gustaba, además tenía algo…

Se encaminó decidida hacia el interior del refugio y se posicionó en el centro de éste. Miró hacia arriba y vio a toda la gente que se asomaba a través de las pasarelas que habían creado. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Se encontraban en el antiguo campamento de Aslan. Y de otra cosa más, todos la observaban.

Sonó de nuevo el cuerno, la reunión iba a comenzar.


	5. Un plan

-Habéis acudido rápidamente a la llamada. Ahora, mis hermanos narnianos, he de decíroslo, hay motivos para la alarma. Estamos en gran peligro. Las tropas avanzan y como la mayoría habéis podido comprobar, están dispuestos a arrasarlo todo – Apareció diciendo un elfo, como de la nada. Entonces vio a Susan en medio del círculo que era el refugio – Pero primero de todo ¿quién es? – La señaló. El fauno se adelantó, frente a todos, para hablar en nombre de la chica.

-Ella es Phillis, Góspdiresh. Es una humana que ha llegado a Narnia sin saber muy bien cómo ni por qué, pero no es peligrosa, al contrario, ella quiere ayudarnos.

-¿Y os fiáis de cualquier chica que os dice algo así? ¡Podría ser una impostora! ¡Una infiltrada! ¡Maldición Tiop! Tú eres el responsable de mucha de esta gente y así lo pagas.

-Pero todos acordamos darle una oportunidad. Incluso Ennur lo ha consentido finalmente.

-Pero ¿cómo? ¿Y vuestro sentido de la seguridad? ¿Acaso no os habéis extrañado de que justo ahora ocurran estos ataques? ¡Ella podría ser la causa! – Góspdiresh estaba furioso. Aunque Susan no lograba entender por qué él parecía ser el que mandaba sobre un grupo de seres que luchaban por la libertad de poder ser no gobernados – Dad un paso adelante todos y hablemos – Así, todos los cabecillas, cada uno de una raza, lo hicieron.

-Es que ella ya estuvo aquí en tiempos de Caspian X – Confesó el señor Tejón. El elfo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Explícame eso, humana – Reclamó éste.

-Ni ella misma lo sabe bien, Góspdiresh, pero estuvo. Le conoció. Deja ya a la chica y concentrémonos en lo que de verdad importa. Corremos peligro.

-Tienes razón, Silua, tienes razón – Y Susan observó cómo el elfo miraba a la ninfa. Parecía que ella era la única que podía apaciguarlo, la única que le hacía cambiar de opinión. Era su debilidad. Era una mirada de amor y Silua lo sabía ¿Sería mutuo? Se preguntó Susan – Planeemos la estrategia, no podemos quedarnos parados.

Pasaron horas mientras que los líderes hablaban, pero nadie parecía tener grandes ideas. Susan estaba muy cerca de Morghan, el jefe de los humanos, de tal modo que le preguntó en susurros:

-¿Por qué Góspdiresh es el que manda aquí? No sé, me parece bien que haya uno de cada especie que sea por así decirlo el líder, si no esto sería un descontrol, pero lo de Góspdiresh… ¿no se supone que lucháis por la libertad? ¿por el derecho a autogobernaros sin jefes? Es un poco ilógico...

-No, en realidad es muy simple. El pueblo elige a los distintos líderes entre las razas y después esos cabecillas eligen al jefe supremo. Es una manera de mantener el control. Pero aquí nos escuchamos todos y cualquiera del pueblo tiene derecho a decir cualquier cosa, a quejarse y no ocurrirá nada. Lo único que eligen a los que creen que están más capacitados para dirigirnos. Góspdiresh es bueno, pero… un poco desconfiado. Su familia viene sufriendo desde el principio de esto, demasiado. Eso ha modelado su carácter. Pero ante todo es un buen líder, fíate de él, haz que vea que eres de confianza y te lo habrás ganado para siempre.

-Yo lo veo tan… - Pero sus palabras fueron disminuyendo su volumen a medida que las iba pronunciando y terminaron desvaneciéndose en sus labios, ya que Góspdiresh había reclamado la presencia de todos los jefes para discutir un asunto importante en privado.

Un niño fauno pasó correteando al lado de Susan y ya iba detrás de los líderes, así que ella le alzó en brazos. Era muy lindo. El pequeño frunció toda su carita y le sacó la lengua a Susan. Entonces ésta hizo una mueca, de pena fingida y el niño rió. Comenzó a tocar la nariz de la chica, los labios, los ojos y luego su cabello. La joven le hizo cosquillas por la tripita y por el cuello, haciendo que él se desternillara y se contorsionase en sus brazos sin parar. Su madre se acercó corriendo, buscando al renacuajo. Al verlo entre los brazos de Susan fue hasta allí.

-Muchas gracias por cogerlo, está obsesionado con seguir los pasos de su padre y mira qué pequeño es. Es muy inteligente, pero tan trasto… - El chiquitín regresó a los brazos de su madre.

-¿Entonces tú eres la mujer de Tiop? ¡Vaya! No lo sabía. Ni siquiera que tenía un enanito tan mono - Y le cogió la naricilla, jugueteando con él.

-No, no, no. Tiop es su padre, pero no estamos casados. De hecho yo tengo por esposo a otro fauno – Sonrió – Sí, sé que es raro. Pero lo nuestro fue un amor… no sé ni cómo describirlo, pero llegado el momento ninguno de los dos quisimos nada más, aunque no pudimos resistirnos y tuvimos el bebé. Pero yo ahora estoy recién casada con otro. Aunque aquí en el refugio, las pocas veces que hemos venido hemos vivido los cuatro juntos. Tiop y yo nos llevamos muy bien, somos grandes amigos – Susan asintió, comprendiendo la complicada situación, aunque en la sociedad de la que ella venía, aquello era algo que aún estaba fatalmente visto - ¿Tú tienes algún sitio ya aquí donde resguardarte y aposentarte?

-No… - Ni siquiera había pensado en ello en realidad.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros. Nos sobra todavía alguna cama y conoces a Tiop, con el que veo que te llevas bastante bien y me conoces a mí y desde luego al pequeño Tumnus.

-¿Tumnus?

-Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Te extraña?

-Es que… Tenía entendido que alguna vez hubo un fauno llamado Tumnus, muy famoso en toda Narnia, que ayudó durante la época dorada a los reyes y reinas de Narnia – Iba diciendo Susan, meditando bien sus palabras, para que no se notara que ella le conoció.

-Sí, es cierto. Es que Tiop es descendiente suyo. Bueno, un muy lejano descendiente, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Y decidimos ponerle Tumnus, quizá sea como él en un futuro. Bueno, entonces, ¿qué me dices sobre lo de esa cama?

-Sí, de acuerdo. Acepto la oferta – En ese preciso momento los líderes salieron de nuevo al patio interior del refugio, donde se encontraban todos los narnianos aguardando la resolución.

-Bien, narnianos. Ya hemos tomado una decisión – Proclamó Góspderish, que encabezaba a los otros – Lucharemos.

Hubo un grito de aprobación general que inundó los oídos de Susan. No estaba del todo segura de que le fuese a gustar lo que estaba a punto de decir el elfo.

-Atacaremos y ¡les masacraremos! – Levantó el brazo con el puño cerrado y nuevamente la multitud silbó a favor de lo que decía – Pronto, atacaremos su castillo. Hay que ponerse en marcha cuanto antes. No nos verán llegar. Avanzaremos por los mejores pasos y esperaremos lo que sea necesario para que no noten nuestra presencia. Sigilosamente, una noche, entraremos y ¡no habrá superviviente alguno que pueda contarlo! – Bramaron otra vez.

-¡NO! – Avanzó Susan, quedando entre la multitud y los jefes.

-¿Alguien te ha dado permiso para hablar, Phhillis? – Góspderish le echó una mirada cargada de odio, de desprecio e incluso de asco - ¡Cállate!

-Creía que os considerabais libres, sin jefes absolutos. Creía que aquí cualquiera tenía derecho a dar su opinión, sobre todo si la tuya es equivocada – Respondió ella con una mirada desafiante.

-Habla, Phillis. Di ya lo que tengas que decir – Intermedió el señor Tejón.

-Atacar su castillo es una mala idea. Son demasiados. Vosotros mismos lo decís, corremos peligro ¿Por qué motivo entonces íbamos a meternos en la misma boca del lobo? ¿Acaso creéis que ellos no tendrán las suficientes defensas allí, en caso de invasión? El mejor factor sorpresa que tenemos nosotros, es el del conocimiento del terreno. Ataquemos desde los bosques. Esperemos a que lleguen por los pasos. Somos suficientes para ganarles ahí. Y a medida que vayan siendo derrotados irán viniendo más, para descubrir lo ocurrido y matarnos. Es una cadena sin fin. Y creerme que ahí venceremos. Sin embargo, yendo a su refugio, nos estamos condenando a nosotros mismos. Estaríamos cavando nuestra propia tumba.

-¿Alguna otra sugerencia? Esta no es aceptada – Sentenció el elfo y se volvió para entrar de nuevo en el interior del refugio.

-¡Aprende de tu propia historia, Góspderish! – El elfo se volvió, furiosísimo. Se aproximó hasta que estuvo a un metro de ella.

-¡Nadie me dice lo que tengo, o no tengo que hacer! ¿Lo entiendes, humana? ¡Y mucho menos lo que sé y lo que no sé! ¡Yo conozco muy bien mi historia, mejor que tú! ¡Y deberías estar agradecida por el mero hecho de que no te matamos y tiramos afuera! – Susan no recordaba un lenguaje tan violento en Narnia. Nadie bueno había sido jamás tan cruel. Todo había cambiado tanto. Demasiado.

-Si conoces tan bien tu historia ¿por qué no lo demuestras? Si la tienes tan bien aprendida, deberías recordar lo que sucedió hace años, en tiempos de Caspian X. Los narnianos intentaron atacar el castillo de Miraz y quedaron masacrados ellos mismos. Fue espantoso, la ruina. ¿Quieres que pase de nuevo lo mismo, con tu pueblo? ¡Además en el mismo castillo! ¡Otra vez!

-No ocurrirá lo mismo. No será igual. Esta vez somos más y precisamente por lo que ocurrió no esperarán que los ataquemos. Esa es la mejor opción.

Susan miró a Silua, suplicante, para que interviniera a su favor. A su vez, Góspderish la miró, suplicante, para que no lo hiciera. Ésta dirigió una mirada firme al elfo y cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a la chica, luego se tornaron hacia abajo. No intercedería. Sabía que Susan era buena y ya casi una amiga, pero no confiaba en ella tanto como en el gran jefe. Además…

La joven se decepcionó porque a pesar de que su idea era la mejor, estaba segura de ello, no era escuchada entre aquellas personas. Aún no tenían suficiente confianza…

Cuando se hizo la noche, todas las familias que habían estado junto al fuego creado en el centro del refugio, fueron marchándose a sus respectivas estancias, de tal modo que cada vez fueron quedando menos. Finalmente Susan también se ausentó, para ir a su habitación. Cuando entró en ella encontró al pequeño Tumnus sentado en el regazo de su padre, con los ojillos medio cerrados, a punto de dormir, mientras sus padres y el marido de su madre le contaban historias sobre otras épocas, más felices. En aquel preciso momento le narraban cómo había sido la marcha de los reyes y reinas de la antigüedad.

-Y los narnianos sólo sabían que habían salido a dar una vuelta por el bosque con sus caballos. Los que vivían en Cair Paravel mientras tanto preparaban la cena, para que estuviera lista a su vuelta. Pero nadie podía imaginarse que ellos ya no fueran a volver nunca más, bueno, al menos para lo que ellos verían, ya que su regreso fue cientos de años más tarde. Al parecer los reyes y reinas cabalgaban, felizmente, hasta que se encontraron con un farolillo, contaron cuando se les volvió a ver. A ellos aquella luz les sonaba, pero no sabían muy bien de qué. ¿Te imaginas, Tumnus? No eran capaces de recordar bien lo que habían vivido años atrás, porque todo era muy lejano. Entonces siguieron avanzando, intentando descubrir qué es lo que tenía aquel lugar y pasaron a través de unos árboles y de golpe estaban en un ¿robero, ropero? De vuelta en su mundo.

-Sí… Y lo único que quedó de ellos aquí, aparte de todo lo que había en el castillo, fue el cuerno de la reina Susan, que llevaba en el caballo y no cogió al bajar de él. Es por eso que nos… ellos pudieron regresar años más tarde, porque Caspian hizo sonar el cuerno y entonces aparecieron aquí, en una playa no muy lejana. Es que ese cuerno, que no sé si ya te lo habrán contado, era mágico. Dice la leyenda que aquel que tocara el cuerno de la reina, podía invocar a los reyes y reinas del pasado y por tanto, ellos aparecerían – Añadió Susan a la historia que le contaban al niño.

-¡Phillis! – Aclamó el pequeño a la recién llegada – Ven aquí con nosotros, por favor – Pidió haciendo un pucherito y por tanto la chica se acercó a donde estaban los demás - ¿Tú crees que volverán, Phillis? En serio ¿tú qué crees? Yo siempre pienso que sí y creo que sólo ellos pueden salvarnos. Aunque papá y mamá no paran de decirme que no diga esas cosas, porque no es posible y solo me harán triste. Dicen que aunque soy pequeñito, tengo que intentar ver la realidad e intentar ser feliz con lo que tengo, pero no sé, yo no estoy de acuerdo. Yo quiero tener la esperanza – Y sonrió.

-¿Sabes qué, Tumnus? Yo también creo lo mismo que tú. Es más, estoy segura de que volverán. No sé cómo, ni cuándo, ni si ellos nos salvarán, pero volverán – Le respondió la joven con otra sonrisa. Y el chiquillo sin más, se durmió.

Se habían acostado ya todos y Susan intentaba dormir. Junto a su cama estaban, por un lado la de Tiop y por otro la de Evella.

-Eh – Susurró Tiop – Phillis ¿estás despierta?

-Sí ¿qué ocurre? – Susurró ella también.

-¿En serio crees que moriremos todos los que entremos en ese castillo?

-Todos no… - Dejó Susan en el aire, dándole a entender el final – Yo ya he dicho que no era una buena idea. Era mejor la mía. Siento ser tan arrogante, pero es verdad.

-Pero… ¿tú lucharás? ¿o te quedarás esperando a que volvamos?

-He dicho que no me gusta el plan, no que no vaya a estar en él. Como re… ciudadana de Narnia, lucharé. No me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados mientras el resto está allí, dando sus vidas por la causa. Todo sea por Narnia. ¿Y tú? Tienes un hijo pequeño.

-Sí… pero soy el que está a la cabeza de los faunos. Si muero… bueno, él me ha conocido y sabe cómo soy. Además siempre tendrá presente que su padre murió por una buena causa y con honor.

-Es que se supone que la idea no tendría que ser "si muero" Tendría que haber la esperanza de sobrevivir. ¿Tú apruebas el plan?

-No sé. Al fin y al cabo gracias a las ideas de Góspderish hemos resistido mucho tiempo ¿no? Pero no sé… si sirve de consuelo, tú me caes mejor.

-Buenas noches, Tiop.

Susan se dio la vuelta en su cama, quedando para el lado contrario. Cuando pasaron unas horas, la chica despertó de nuevo y pudo escuchar lo que Tiop decía:

-Susan… Susan… Susan…

La joven, asustada por que hubiera descubierto la verdad, dio la vuelta nuevamente. El fauno estaba profundamente dormido, pero hablaba en sueños.

-Susan… Susan… Lucy…

Y la chica volvió a quedarse dormida.


End file.
